Viola's Videos Season 1
The first season of the American comedy web series Viola's Videos premiered on Sunday, January 5th 2014 and consists of 12 episodes - 8 regular episodes, a 3-episode prequel arc, and a Christmas Special. This introductory season tells the story of Viola Indigo, a hard-drinking, under-appreciated, over-loving mother who finds herself the target of a mafia conspiracy. As Viola prepares to leave her old life behind to escape her enemies, she comes to several crossroads in her life - bringing about world-shattering realizations that will sculpt her into a brand new woman. Story Viola Indigo over-loves her adult son Anthony Indigo to the point where the latter becomes an entitled dependent. But a haunting from Viola's past - a defaulted mafia loan which bought a Frank Sinatra CD collection - has returned and threatens to tear the family apart. With limited options, Viola prepares to teach her son independence so that she may escape her debts with freedom. (Viola's Crossroads) Anthony, unable or unwilling to learn, becomes more and more dependent on his mother despite her troubles. At her last resort, Viola packs her prized possessions, leaves a goodbye note for her son, and attempts to flee the country. She doesn't make it past her front porch, however, as a mysterious abductor takes her hostage and locks in her a dingy basement. Upon hallucinating the spirit of her dead mother Yetta, Viola unearths the inner strength needed to overcome her kidnapper and escape captivity. Returning home to her oblivious son, Viola reveals that escaping the country may not be quite as easy as she planned - for she has become pregnant by mysterious circumstances. (Viola's America) In the past, Viola had been a generally normal Christian woman. Her sexual frustrations with her absent husband Vlad had caused her to become quite unhinged in the presence of any man who showed her attention. But when a door-to-door CD salesman named Bill arrives at her home one day and swindles her into taking out a loan with the local Mafia in order to purchase a Frank Sinatra compilation album, Viola's life begins to unravel. She is violated with a pistol and roofied, leading her to murder Bill with a screwdriver and later consume a gallon of Creme de Menthe. The resulting mix of emotional and physical distress - and the adventures she experiences that evening while out for a night on the town for young Anthony's play - turns her into the Viola of the present. (Viola: The Prequel - Episodes I, II, & III) Cast Main Cast *Douglas Harvey as Viola Indigo (All Episodes) *Jackson Bailey as Anthony Indigo (2 Episodes) Supporting Cast *Jackson Bailey as Yetta "Mimsy" Indigo (1 Episode) *Andrew Shaul as Buffalo Chicken Bill (2 Episodes) Episodes #Viola's Crossroads #Viola's America #Viola's Family #Viola's Birthing #Viola's Troubles #Viola's Neighbor #Viola's Dilemma #Viola's Revenge #The Phantom Menthe (Viola: The Prequel - Episode I) #Attack of the Moans (Viola: The Prequel - Episode II) #Revenge of the Shit (Viola: The Prequel - Episode III) #Viola's Christmas Carol (Christmas Special 2015) Videos Home Video Release The complete first season of Viola's Videos will be released some time after the airing of Viola's Revenge and before the airing of Season 2.